hell_gates_2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 2 2
Was im letzten Teil geschah... Anm.: Gebietsnamen (erkennbar mit dem Zauber Ortskunde) sind kursiv angegeben. Eine Seefahrt, die ist lustig - auch ohne Boot... Von der Pforte des Klosters aus geht es durch den rechten Ausgang zum Grasmeer - genau genommen zum westlichen Ufer. Hier trefft ihr auf die ersten regulären Gegner dieser Region: drei Salamander und eine Krustenechse. Ihr Verhaltensmuster entspricht dem der Krabben aus dem Paradiestal, allerdings sind sind deutlich schneller wieder zum Angriff bereit, vor allem die blauen Krustenechsen. Zieht euch also nach jeder eurer Attacken wieder in sichere Entfernung zurück. Entnehmt nach dem Kampf der Truhe oben links ein Antigift. Im unteren Bereich seht ihr das Grasmeer. Die Halme wachsen so hoch, dass ihr euch dort selbst nicht mehr sehen könnt. Während eines Kampfes könnt übrigens weder ihr noch eure Feinde diesen Bereich betreten - also keine Angst vor blinden Kämpfen.! Links unten könnt ihr einen Fleck sehen, an dem sich das Gras in einem anderen Takt wiegt als der Rest. Dies zeigt eine verborgene Truhe an, in diesem Fall mit einem mittleren Trank. Prüft vor dem Betreten des Meeres, ob ihr genügend Platz für den Trank habt, denn mitten im Gras könnt ihr nicht auf euer Menü zugreifen (wahrscheinlich um nicht mit Hilfe eines Zaubers o.ä. eure Position zu bestimmen - Ringmenütricks aus "Secret of Mana" lassen grüßen). Um die Kiste zu erreichen stellt ihr euch am besten ganz links auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe. Euer Körper sollte dabei leicht verdeckt, euer Kopf aber noch völlig frei sein. Geht nun 3 Schritte nach unten (kurze Tastenanschläge) und dann einfach nach links. Wenn ihr meint, die Truhe erreicht zu haben, versucht sie zu öffnen. Falls nichts passiert, geht noch etwas weiter nach links oder startet erneut von der Treppe aus. Danach solltet ihr durch das Gras ganz nach rechts laufen, um den bewachsenen Ausgang ins nächste Gebiet zu erreichen. Grasmeer - Damm Hier seht ihr eine kleine "Insel" mitsamt einer Truhe. Die Treppe sollte nicht allzu schwer zu erreichen sein. Die Mühe lohnt sich, denn ihr gelangt so an die Purpurrupie (2-1). Da es von hier aus nicht weiter geht, kehrt zurück zum westlichen Ufer, "steigt" aus dem Meer und nehmt den oberen östlichen Ausgang. Ihr befindet euch jetzt auf dem Damm, welcher zugleich eine Kreuzung darstellt. Das Echsenportal könnt ihr vorerst noch ignorieren, da dort noch ein weiteres Artefakt benötigt wird. Nehmt für's Erste die rechte Abzweigung. Grasmeer - Östliche Insel Nun trefft ihr auf eine weitere Sorte von Monstern, die das Grasmeer bevölkern. Neben einer Krustenechse müsst ihr hier drei Giftpilze bekämpfen. Diese benehmen sich genau wie ihre Verwandten aus dem Paradiestal, doch ist es gegenüber diesen Fungi noch wichtiger, nicht getroffen zu werden. Bei einer erfolgreichen Attacke übertragen sie ihre Sporen, was bei euch den Zustand "Lahm" auslöst - euer Bereitschaftsbalken füllt sich dann nur noch sehr langsam. Nach dem Kampf solltet ihr noch das kleine Heilkraut aus der Truhe holen. Prüft bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich, ob ihr Platz für ein mittleres Heilkraut habt. Der weitere Weg führt durch das Grasmeer zurück nach links zur anderen Seite des Damms. Der rechte Pfad führt zum Alten Mahnmal, allerdings lässt euch dort eine magische Barriere kaum einen Schritt weit kommen. Grasmeer - Damm Wie gesagt seid ihr nun auf der anderen Seite des Dammes. Auch hier versteckt sich eine Kiste im Gras und obwohl der Bereich so klein ist, kann ich keine verlässliche Wegbeschreibung zu ihr anbieten. Lauft einfach herum und ihr solltet an das mittlere Heilkraut gelangen. Ob mit oder ohne Fund führt der weitere Weg nach unten in die Untiefen. Diese werden vom hohen Gras dominiert, nur an den rechten und unteren Rändern ragen ein paar Felsen empor. Steigt über die Stufen gleich neben dem Zugang vom Damm aus dem Meer und folgt dem Pfad zur Truhe mit der Purpurrupie (2-3) und betretet dann das Echsenportal. Entlang der Sprungpassage entdeckt ihr einen Schalter, der für 5 MP zwei grüne Rupien erscheinen lässt. Sammelt diese gleich ein, auch wenn ihr dabei höchstwahrscheinlich ins Gras fallen werdet. Tastet euch einfach wieder zur Treppe entlang und hüpft den Echsenpfad bis zum Ende. Die Stufen führen hinab in den ersten Ringtempel. Ihr solltet keine Probleme haben, den Leerstein und das Schlüsselfragment (2-1) zu bergen. Vor dem Rückweg solltet ihr noch kurz nachschauen, ob ihr ein riesiges Heilkraut unterbringen könnt, denn dieses verbirgt sich im Gras oberhalb des Tempelzugangs. Lasst euch nach dem Durchschreiten des Echsenportals einfach direkt und ohne Sprung ins Gras fallen. Geht nun ganz nach oben, bis ihr meint, an die Wand gestoßen zu sein. Von dort sind es nur noch 2 Schritte nach links und schließlich gerade nach unten, um besagte Truhe zu erreichen. Nach all diesen Entdeckungen empfiehlt sich eine Rückkehr zum Kloster. Kloster Hastur - Anhänger des Schwertes Liefert den Leerstein beim Ringschmied ab, um den Bauernring sowie den Erfolg "Ein Ring sie zu knechten" zu erhalten und somit die Aufgabe "Herr der Ringe" abzuschließen. Ihr erhaltet den Auftrag, auch weitere Leersteine bei ihm abzugeben, um noch mächtigere Ringe zu erhalten ("Sie zu knechten"). Auch könnt ihr beim ihm diverse Verzauberungen für euren Ring freischalten. Falls ihr schon einige blaue Schuppen ergattern konntet, lohnt sich auch ein Besuch beim Schmied, um neue Rüstungsgegenstände herzustellen. Nachdem ihr gespeichert habt, geht es mit frischem Elan zum Damm und von dort aus diesmal nach Norden zur Wespenkolonie. Beim Anblick einer scheinbar völlig unbewachten roten Truhe dürften bei euch wohl auch alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Sobald ihr euch dem Schatz nähert, tauchen drei Riesenwespen auf. Diese sind ziemlich flink und aggressiv, halten zum Glück aber nicht viel aus. Ihr solltet keine übermäßigen Probleme mit den Insekten haben. Danach gehören das Schlüsselfragment (2-2) und der Erfolg "Bienenstich" euch. Nach Osten geht es als nächstes zur Bucht des Grasmeeeres. Dort erwarten euch neben 2 Giftpilzen auch 2 Kobras. Diese verhalten sich wie die Schlangen des Paradiestals und schwächen euch zudem mit ihrem Gift, sodass ihr weniger Schaden verursacht. Je nachdem welche Statusschwäche euch weniger stört, könnt ihr euch zur Not absichtlich von den Pilzen oder Schlangen treffen lassen, um den aktuellen Debuff durch die weniger lästige Statusschwäche zu ersetzen. Da die Pilze etwas langsamer sind, lassen sie sich übrigens leichter mit den Steinen treffen. Nachdem ihr das Antigift aus der Truhe geholt habt, gelangt ihr durch den nördlichen Ausgang endlich ins Dorf Demeya. Von wegen Dorfidylle Dorf Demeya - Wachhaus Am Eingang des Dorfes befindet sich das Wachhaus der Miliz, welche die Bewohner vor den Monstern des Grasmeeres beschützt. Der Wächter gleich rechts im Haus bittet euch diesbezüglich auch um Hilfe. Ihr sollt für ihn Pilzesammeln, indem ihr einige Giftpilze erledigt. Meldet euch wieder bei ihm, sobald ihr mindestens 10 Pilze "gepflückt" habt, um das Schlüsselfragment (2-4) und eine blaue Rupie als Lohn zu bekommen (wenn ihr kein Interesse an der Rupie habt, könnt ihr auch schon früher zurück kehren). Weiterhin trefft ihr im Haus auf Lehrmeister für die Aspekte des Falken und des Wolfes, sowie für leichte Rüstung (alle Lehrlingsrang, die letzteren im oberen Stock). Am Wachhaus vorbei führt der Weg zum Marktplatz des Dorfes. Dorf Demeya - Marktplatz Da es hier wieder eine Menge zu sehen gibt, beginnen wir mit der Dorfrundführung im Südwesten mit dem Dorfschmied "Nords Weichklopfer". Neben dem üblichen Service der Ausrüstungsherstellung verkauft er auch Kupfer und Bronze. Abgesehen vom Tausch auf dem hiesigen Markt ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit an diese Materialien für Waffen und schwere Rüstungen zu gelangen. Links vom Haus des Schmieds könnt ihr ein Kreuz aus Steinplatten mit einem Strauch in der Mitte erspähen. Sofern ihr die Hellsichtmagie beherrscht, solltet ihr diesen Busch untersuchen, um das Schlüsselfragment (2-3) zu offenbaren. Diese Entdeckung wird noch mit dem Erfolg "Da liegt doch was" honoriert. Weiter im Uhrzeigersinn gelangt ihr zum Hotel "Landblick". Neben der Herberge liegt ein Tagebuch zur freien Nutzung. Merkt euch die Farbe der Blumen sowie die Augen- und Haarfarbe der Besitzerin (drinnen auf dem Sofa) für die "Mamas Liebling"-Quest. Eine Übernachtung im Hotel kostet übrigens 9 Pakos. Ignoriert den Weg im Nordwesten erstmal und holt das Antigift aus der Truhe, die sich hinter dem Baum im Norden versteckt. Das "Bunte Allerlei" direkt daneben bietet Edelsteinsplitter, Geisterrupien und einige Schatzkarten zum Verkauf an - alles Dinge, für die ihr im Moment noch keine Verwendung haben dürftet. Das Häuschen im Osten beherbergt einen Apotheker, welcher euch einen Pollensammler schenkt. Die gefunden Pollen könnt ihr beim ihm gegen riesige Heilkräuter und Tränke eintauschen oder euch sogar die Lichtmagie beibringen lassen (Befähigung natürlich voraus gesetzt). Der Assistent des Apothekers kann eure Heilkunde-Kenntnisse auf den Lehrlingsrang erweitern. Zum Pollensammeln übrigens noch ein Tipp: Wenn ihr nach dem Aufsammeln der Pollen eines der drei linken Menüs (Status, Equip oder Rucksack) aufruft, tauchen danach die Pollen wieder auf. So habt ihr die notwendige Anzahl ruck-zuck zusammen. Weiter mit der Dorftour: Den Weg nach Osten nehmen wir in Kürze, zunächst steht noch ein Abstecher zum Händler "Reisevorbereitungen" an. Dessen Sortiment beinhaltet unter anderem die hier sehr nützlichen Antigifte. Auf dem Markt in der Mitte des Platzes stehen diverse Leute mit Tauschangeboten herum. Seht euch alles einfach mal an und geht dann erstmal nach Osten in den nächsten Abschnitt des Dorfes. Dorf Demeya - Haus des Bürgermeisters Als erstes kommt ihr hier an einem Brunnen vorbei, welcher der Beschwörung gewidmet ist. Werft einen "Brunnenblick" hinein (so heißt der zugehörige Erfolg), um "Schatten beschwören I" zu erlernen. Damit könnt ihr ab sofort im Kampf eine Krabbe an eure Seite rufen. Wenn ihr einen Fertigkeitspunkt in Beschwören investiert, könnt ihr an diesem Brunnen auch "Schatten bannen" erlernen. An dieser Stelle nun auch ein paar Infos zum Schatten. Im Status-Menü findet ihr ganz rechts den Reiter zum Partner. Mit den erkämpften Erfahrungspunkten könnt ihr einige Eigenschaften eures Partners verbessern - nämlich die Lebensenergie und die Dauer der Beschwörung des Schattens. Weiterhin kann der Partner verschiedene Magien erlernen. Der erste Zauber jedes Elements ist eine Aura, die ständig aktiv ist, während die beschworene Kreatur anwesend ist. Das zweite ist ein Spruch. Diesen könnt ihr auch verwenden, ohne den Partner extra zu beschwören, allerdings verbraucht ihr dabei grundsätzlich dessen MP, nicht die eigenen. Sobald der Partner über 50 MP verfügt, lohnt sich die Investition in den Lichtzauber "Wiedergeburt" besonders, denn dieser verschafft euch einen sogenannten Lebensdorn, der euch automatisch an Ort und Stelle wiederbelebt. Weiter mit der Dorferkundung: Die Tür des Hauses ganz rechts ist versperrt. Geht um das Haus herum und betretet es durch den Hintereingang. Eure Findigkeit wird mit dem Erfolg "Das geheime Fenster" gewürdigt. Hier im Ausbildungszentrum findet ihr die Lehrer für den Aspekt des Tigers und das Durchsuchen (beides Lehrling). Zudem liegt auf dem Tisch das Machtbuch "Taschentrick" mitnahmebereit. In der Ecke rechts unten könnt ihr einiges über die verschiedenen Kisten von Hell Gates 2 erfahren. Im Gebäude links oben residiert der Bürgermeisters. In seinem Haus findet ihr mehrere Bücher mit Tipps zur Steuerung der Echse. Wie ihr dem Gespräch mit den Dorfbewohnern vielleicht schon entnommen habt, hat der Dorfmagier (Nadans Bekannter) hier einen schweren Stand. Dies liegt nicht zuletzt am Bürgermeister, der dem Erleuchteten des Klosters regelrecht hörig zu sein scheint. Abgesehen von diesen Hintergrundinfos gibt es hier aber nichts brauchbares zu entdecken. Kehrt also zurück zum Marktplatz und wählt den nördlichen Ausgang. Dorf Demeya - Anwesen des Magiers Rechts vor dem Haus, leicht von einem Baum verdeckt, gibt es einen Kristall. Neben dem Zaun "bewacht" ein Schädel eine Truhe. An ihm kommt ihr nur mit Lichtmagie vorbei, doch es winkt die Purpurrupie (2-5) - im Moment aber wohl nur für die Zauberer unter euch. Das Gebäude ganz rechts ist vorerst noch versperrt. ACHTUNG! Wenn ihr das Anwesen betretet und danach noch zum Kloster zurück wollt, um z.B. Fertigkeiten zu erlernen oder die "Mamas Liebling"-Quest zu verfolgen, solltet ihr nach dem automatisch startenden Gespräch mit dem Magier diesen nicht erneut ansprechen. Er riegelt dann nämlich die nähere Umgebung des Dorfes mit magischen Barrieren wie am alten Mahnmal ab. Ihr gelangt dann nur noch bis zur Wespenkolonie bzw. bis zur östlichen Insel. Dieses Kraftfeld wurde laut Angaben des Zauberes übrigens zuvor von einem mächtigen, aber immerhin nicht feindlich gesonnenem Wesen druchdrungen. Um wen es sich wohl dabei handelt...? Wie auch immer, während dieses Gesprächs erzählt euch der Magier von seinem Zerwürfnis mit dem Erleuchteten. Als sich der Brief von Nadans Vater von allein (!!!) bemerkbar macht, gewährt euch der Zauberer Zugang zum benachbarten Observatorium, um die Truppenbewegungen der Getriebenen auszukundschaften. Unabhängig davon, ob ihr nochmal mit dem Zauberer gesprochen habt, könnt ihr euch im Haus umsehen. Das aufgeschlagene Buch enthält ein paar Aufzeichnungen, die einen ersten Eindruck vom Observatorium vermitteln. Im Obergeschoss des Anwesens liegen mehrere Wälzer, aus denen ihr die Lehrlingsmagie von Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde erlernen könnt. Außerdem findet ihr auf dem rechten Tisch das Machtbuch "Mitesser". Vor dem Aufsuchen des Observatoriums solltet ihr noch ein wenig leveln, um eure Ausrüstung mit den hiesigen Materialien auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Ihr könntet zudem eure Rüstung und euren Schild bzw. Schmuck mit der Glyphe des Wassers versehen, um für die Eiskreaturen gewappnet zu sein. Außerdem solltet ihr unbedingt die Lehrlingsmagie des Windes, "Zeitstop", erlernen, sofern ihr euch die Grundlagen im Paradiestal wie empfohlen angeeignet habt. Füllt auch eure Vorräte an Heilkräutern und einigen Tränken auf und ruht euch nochmal im "Landblick" aus. In Teil 3 erkunden wir dann das Observatorium.Kategorie:InhaltKategorie:Komplettlösung